


Home Advantage

by Oakstone730



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenges, M/M, One Shot, Quidditch, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Neville have a chat whilst Harry plays Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Advantage

From his vantage point at the top of the bleachers, Draco gave a sigh of relief as the afternoon sun finally began to sink past the hoops at the end of the Quidditch pitch. His seat had given him the best view to watch the practice match, but he’d just about seared his eyesight away trying to watch Harry playing keeper with the sun behind him. Harry had stripped off his shirt and was playing in his breeches and Quidditch leathers, and Draco took a minute to just enjoy the view.  
  
“Looking fine, today, isn’t he?” Draco glanced up to see Longbottom standing next to him.  
  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Draco said dismissively as he looked back towards the pitch.  
  
“Harry. Who knew what he was hiding abs like that under those baggy clothes?”  
  
“You lived with him for six years, if you didn’t--”  
  
“Oh, I did. Living that close to him, I knew exactly what he had to offer, even if he didn’t.” Longbottom sat down next to him, seemingly oblivious of the scowl that Draco was giving him. “Didn’t think I stood a chance, you know, but things have changed, haven’t they?”  
  
Draco sat up and looked from where Harry was flying down towards the pitch, to Longbottom who had casually pulled off his shirt, and was displaying his own tan fitness, his arms casually draped over the top rail of the bleachers. He knew that Longbottom was referring to Harry’s recent coming out that had been splashed over the Prophet headlines for weeks.  
  
“Are you saying that he and you are….” Draco looked skeptically over at Longbottom.   
  
“Not yet, but--” Longbottom stopped talking to give Harry, who was looking up at them, a wave as he and the other players were heading towards the entrance to the locker room. “Just thought you should know. I’m not the pushover I used to be, I’m not going to bow out and just let you have him. I’ll fight for him.”  
  
Draco snorted and stood up, and drew a hand to smooth back his hair that been ruffled by the wind. Longbottom was just trying to wind him up, but it wasn’t going to work.   
  
“Good luck, Longbottom, may the best wizard win.” Draco gave a dismissive wave to the former Gryffindor as he headed down the stands. As soon as he was clear of the anti-apparation barrier he disapparated home.   
  
The table was set by the time Harry walked in the door. Harry stopped and looked at the candles and flowers on the table. “What’s the occasion?”   
  
“No occasion, just felt like making an extra effort tonight,” Draco said, smiling as he took in Harry’s post-practice look, damp hair and untucked shirt. “You look so good I could shove you against the table and fuck you right now.”  
  
Harry dropped his gear bag to the floor. “Why don’t you then?”


End file.
